Talk:Ryoma Echizen
what is ryoma echizens height? Acelleanne71898 14:57, April 27, 2012 (UTC) His height is 149 cm No his height is 151 cm as confirmed in Konomi's databooks. Who voices ryouma ???? Adding fanbook bios at the start of the character page doesn't work so well The bio intro's added at the start from fanbook 10.5 only work for people who are very current with the storyline, and not everybody is currently waiting for Chapter 115 of New Prince of Tennis. There are many fans who only watch the anime, the online community who watch the anime I believe could be larger than those who read the manga, also its a huge spoiler for people who are still reading prince of tennis. Having something like "The Super Rookie who was undefeated from the qualifiers up till the National Finals. He has just returned home from America" gives away that he never loses at Nationals and ruins the story for anybody who isn't that far in the story yet. More importantly, we are very far from getting bio intro's from all the characters as Sai_The_Shaman who is the only person in the Western PoT fandom who's been consistently translating them isn't currently translating them for the moment. Airgrimes (talk) 22:49, December 11, 2013 (UTC) I'm going to have to agree here. Some of the wording is kind of inappropriate. Easiest example is Itaroh Migihashi. Intro isn't worded so well. People can have so many immature thoughts with his intro. Some are okay but some aren't. Chinkycandie (talk) 23:32, December 11, 2013 (UTC) I'm going to have to go indifferent for this one. There is a huge sign on our homepage saying that the wiki is full of spoilers that aren't marked, and if they don't want to be spoiled then just don't visit the wiki. It's as simple as that. However, some people may not care or may not notice and then they might get spoiled. Also I agree with Chinkycandie, it's the 21st century after all. ♥KellyChocolate♥ (talk) 23:41, December 11, 2013 (UTC) Ryōma Echizen Should this page be renamed to "Ryōma Echizen" since it's what the romaji says? ~IndxcvNovelist (talk | | PR | RLS) 09:34, April 22, 2014 (UTC) handicapped episodes anyone knows the episodes where ryoma uses handicapped on his opponent ? (his right hand) im re watching (skippingly) prince of tennis currently. the whole match or only at first also can anyone ??? =) Bluegal01 (talk) 18:59, March 19, 2017 (UTC) Ryoma uses his right hand in: *The first chapter/episode against high schooler Sasabe (not from NPoT) for the whole first set *His first match against Momo before the first Seigaku Intra-School ranking matches start *(Anime-only) The first point against Kaido *Both matches against Gyokurin *For the first game during his match against Ibu. *Any time when he uses a Twist Serve on a right-handed opponent, although this is not a handicap. *(Anime only) Against Tezuka when Tezuka's left hand was injured, although again, this was not a handicap and he played to his strength. *(Manga only) Against Kirihara before Ryoma's turnaround. Those are what I remember. There may have been more. DarkRank1 (talk) 05:21, April 24, 2017 (UTC)